The Reunion
by flippinrainbows
Summary: Nickelodeon decided to produce a Victorious World Tour that will bring together the original cast of the show. What will happen to them that they will be together 24/7 for six months? What happened to Avan and Liz in the past? ELAVAN Story
1. Chapter 1

_I just thought of this story last night and I gave it a try. I'm still not sure about the flow of the story but I know how it will end. Please give me some feedbacks if you like it so that I will not if I will continue or not. Pleaase excuse my bad grammar and spelling. I am not really a writer, I'm just giving this a shot so please forgive me if I suck at this. Lol =)) Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or anything that has been mentioned here. If I own Victorious though, this story will surely happen in real life. =))

**The Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

Dan called for a meeting with the victorious main cast. The gang doesn't have any idea on what is the meeting all about since they all know that the show is now cancelled.

"Oh my gosh Ariii! Liiiiiizzz!" Victoria shrieked when she saw her two friends approaching her at the parking lot. It was almost five months since they last saw each other. They are all busy with their upcoming projects.

"Viiic!" Ari and Liz shouted. They hugged each other.

"I missed you too so much! It's been like five months or more? Since I last saw you two! This sucks right?" Vic said.

"I knowwww!" Ari said.

"Atleast we are all here now! Well, except for Daniella. I am so happy for her though, happily married and having her honeymoon! C'mon let's go inside. We might get late!" Liz said while dragging the two girls to the building.

They entered the conference room.

"Speaking of them." Leon said while pointing at the three girls who entered the conference room.

"What? You guys gossip about us? How rude!" Vic said

" Aww dont't be upset! We just missed you ok? Come here and give me a hug!" Leon said to Vic.

"Aww missed you too guys" Ari said.

They hugged each other.

The last person that Liz approached was Avan, and the same with him.

"Hey aren't you going to give your beck a hug?" Avan said while looking at her. The same old flirty Avan, Liz said to herself. Liz hugged him, and he hugged her back. It was much longer than the hugs that they gave to their other friends.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked him. She knows Zoey and Avan broke up two months ago but she did not call him when she heard the news even though she really wanted to.

"Liz, it's been a while you know. She moved on, I've moved. It just didn't work out. I still waited for your text though, I taught you are the first person who will comfort me." Avan said looking at her eyes deeply, disappointment and sadness is seen.

"Oh Jogia don't start on me. You know she's my friend too and you know that everything's been very awkward between the three of us." Liz said. Even though she is trying hard to make it seem like it didn't matter to her anymore, she can't hide the sadness on her eyes, he still has an effect on her.

"I understand. But.. I just missed you. "Avan said. She sighed. She really missed him.

They just looked at each other's eyes. They are both aware that even though many months have passed, the spark and intensity between them is still there. Until Dan's voice broke their stares apart.

"Hey! How're you guys?" Dan said to them. Giving each of them hugs.

They started going to their seats to start their meeting.

"We miss you. We miss everything here actually!" Matt said.

"I hate to break your cheesiness here but what is this meeting all about? I mean, we all know that the show's cancelled already. Right?" Leon said.

"Yupppp! But… Nickelodeon decided to give you somethinggg." Dan said, teasing.

"Oh my gosh! Just tell us already! It's been killing us!" Liz exclaimed.

"Hahaha chill! Alright! They decided to produce you guys your own tour! Victorious tour! You will tour the whole United States. You will also visit some parts of Canada, Australia and Europe! What can you say?" Dan announced

"Woaaaahh!" Leon burst.

"Oh myyy gooossshhh!" Victoria shouted.

Ari and Liz are still in shock on what they heard. They just hugged each other.

"Alright maaannn! This is gonna be fun!" Matt said. Giving Avan a high five.

"I still can't believe it though!" Avan replied.

"Well, that reaction is just what I imagined from you guys!" Dan laughed

"Your managers, your whole team actually, know this already. Even your parents. Everything's settled. We really planned to surprise you!" Dan continued while laughing. He's being hugged by the kids.

"How did this happen? Why now?" Liz asked.

"Well, the producers saw that there a lot of Nickelodeon supporters who were really devastated and disappointed to what happened and they also saw that victorious has a good reception to the audience, so they taught, why not? They've got nothing to lose." Dan explained. They are all still in shock.

"When will this be?" Victoria asked.

"Three months from now, by that time, there will only be two more victorious episodes. It's a perfect timing. This is like the official farewell of the show. You are required to attend the rehearsals starting next week though. You need to rehearse all your songs and dance." Dan said.

"OK!" They all agreed.

They all started exiting the room, all are very happy and excited for their tour.

"C'mon let's all eat somewhere and celebrate!" Ari suggested.

"Yea c'mon Dan, join us!" Matt continued.

"Oh as much as I want to, I can't! I am bombarded with a lot of things here. I am really really sorry!" Dan apologized to them.

"Awww. There will still be a next time for sure! Thanks again Dan! These are all because of you!" Vic said while hugging Dan.

"Aww you drama kids! Come here and give your old man a hug!" Dan said and they all hugged him while laughing.

What will happen during their rehearsals and on the actual tour where they're going to be together 24/7? What happened between Liz, Avan and Zoey in the past? Will certain feelings in the past be revisited soon?

* * *

_What do you think of it? Is it OK? Is this chapter too short? Please give me some reviews, criticisms and suggestions! I am very much welcome for any suggestion since I am still thinking on how will this story go. Thanks again! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews! Your reviews keeps me motivated in writing this story and it helps me to improve my writing skills. Please continue on giving me reviews, criticisms and suggestions. It means so much to me. I am so happy that a lot of you like this. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. *sob*

* * *

**The Reunion**

**Chapter 2**

They all decided to just go to Liz and Ari's apartment. They'll just buy some pizzas and rent some movies just like old times.

They are all at the living room of the apartment.

"So what do you want to watch first? Perks of being a wallflower, 21st jumpstreet, or ted?" Ari asked while holding the three dvd's on her right hand.

"Let's watch ted! I heard that it's hilarious!" Leon suggested.

"Any violent reactions?" Liz asked them while holding her laughter.

"None!" They all shouted.

"The ted it is!" Ari said while laughing.

They watched ted. They were laughing almost all the time. They are all having fun, just relaxing and forgetting all the stress on their work, even for just a while.

Once in a while, Liz and Avan would steal glances at each other. They really missed this and they are so happy that they are with their friends again.

After watching Ted, pigging out with pizza and playing some cards, they decided to call it a night.

"Hey c'mon Vic, just spend your night here. I can lend you some pjs. And you said a while ago that you don't have work tomorrow right?" Liz said to Vic

"Yea. That would be fun! Please Vic?" Ari asked Vic while hugging her.

"Oh alright! I miss doing this and I need a break anyways!" Vic answered while raising her two hands, saying that she surrendered from the begging of her two friends.

"Yay!" Ari and Liz both shouted.

"So it seems that we boys better get going!" Matt said

"Yup! You better go now. It's getting late and so that we can start with our girly talks here." Vic said to the boys.

"And you said it's rude to gossip!" Leon answered looking at Vic.

"Oh c'mon! It's in our nature!" Vic said laughing at him.

"Oh fine! Bye then!" Leon said while giving her a hug.

They hugged each other while giving goodbyes.

Again, Liz is the last person that Avan approached same with Liz.

"So see you when I see you?" Avan said while nudging at Liz' shoulder.

"Ahuh! You should start practicing your singing skills. You need that!" Liz said teasing him.

"Oh I'm sorry that I do not have an angelic and effortless voice like you!" Avan said teasing her back.

"Oh I'm glad that you know that." Liz said.

"Haha. Still old Mcgills." Avan said while hugging her. " I'm happy I'm here with you. See you on rehearsals." He continued, whispered on her ear.

"Yep see you!" Liz said blushing. The smiles on their faces are still there, unmindful of the other people around them. They didn't know that Ari and Matt have been watching them the whole time. Of all people, Ari and Matt know what really happened to them before.

The guys are now on their way home and the three girls are left at the apartment. They are all settled on their pjs in Ari's room. They decided to just stay at one room since it is big enough for them.

"So.. ?" Ari said looking at Liz.

They are all seated at the bean bags beside Ari's bed, while eating some chips.

"So what?" Liz answered. She didn't have any clue of what she's talking about.

"What's the situation between you and Avan?" Ari said looking at her suspiciously.

"What? We're friends. Just like old times." Liz said.

"Just like old times huh? If that's the case then we'll be having a problem here." Ari said sarcastically. "I saw how you look at each other back there. How is it?" Ari continued.

"Wait wait wait. I'm a little lost here. I mean, I'm one of Avan's best friend and it is very obvious that there was something going on between you two in the past. I have a little idea with what you had two years ago but I want to hear the story based on your perspectiev, Liz. Especially after Zoey entered the picture. Avan sometimes talks to me regarding her girl issues but it is very rare. I guess he's more open to Matt when it comes to relationship issues and you know that I'm not always present when you guys hang out right? Avan and I aren't as close as before, but we're still bestfriend." Vic said.

"Because you're a workaholic and you don't know how to have fun!" Liz said laughing.

"Aww not true! And please don't put the spotlight on me." Vic said, laughing.

"Well, this is really what happened..

Victorious is just starting. It's very easy for us to get along together because some of us are best friends already, like Ari and me, and Vic and Avan. They became like a family for just a short time. Whenever we're on the set, rehearsing or at the table read, I feel that they're just playing and not working.

It wasn't awkward playing Avan's boyfriend because we became close friends right away. I've became very comfortable around him. I love playing his girlfriend. We were having simultaneous jade-beck moments on victorious. We were very comfortable doing that. It was like the most normal thing to do. Then we became closer. We flirted a lot, on cam and off cam. We hold hands, we kiss, and we even cuddle. Then he starts asking me out on movies as friends, that's what we always say. It lasted for months. I don't what we were that time. We flirt a lot but we never talk about our feelings. We always to other people that we're just very close friends. We were just having fun and I love that. You know that I'm still not ready to be in a relationship.

I am contented with what we had that time. No commitment, just having fun but I guess it was too good to be true. He popped that question that I am so afraid to hear. He asked me to be her girlfriend. He told me that he likes me. I like him. I really really really like him. He is like one of the best thing that happened to me but I'm still not ready. I know it's been years since my relationship with Eric but I'm still not ready to enter a serious relationship again. I told Avan that I'm not ready and he said he understands but I know I disappoint him.

Then Zoey entered the picture..

* * *

What do you guys think happened after Liz turned Avan down? What happened after Zoey entered the story? Will the sweetness between Liz and Avan return?

There will be some flashbacks on the future chapters. Reviews please? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading my story! Some of you asked for longer chapter, here it is. Is this OK or you want lil longer chaps? Thanks for correcting my grammar and spelling errors. I really appreciate it! Please don't hesitate to correct me. :) Again, thanks guys for the reviews! And because of your reviews, here is another chapter for you, loves!_

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own anything! Huhu.

* * *

**The Reunion**

**Chapter 3**

...Zoey is my friend. We have common friends and we hang out once in a while. At one of our friends house party that Matt, Ari, Avan and I attended, we found out that Zoey was also there. I introduced Avan to Zoey and vice versa. They became friends instantly because Zoey is really nice and sweet. At that time, Avan and I are still close but we aren't as close as before. I know I hurt him.

Zoey and Avan went out a few times. I can see that they're really enjoying each other's company. I don't wanna be a hypocrete. I was very jealous at that time. I want to be mad at them, especially at him, but I know I have no right to be mad because I was the one who dumped him. As time goes by, the distance between us became worse, and they became closer. After a couple of months, I found out that they're officially a couple. At that time, I was devastated. I was really mad at myself because it was all my fault, I know that! I let him go and it was too late for me to tell him that I love him because I know that he's already happy with her. He deserves to be happy. He's a great guy and she's one of the nicest girls that I know. They deserve to be together. And me, I tried to move on and be happy for my two friends. I deserve this, I guess." Liz finished her story. She's already sobbing, unable to control the tears from falling. Her two friends are on her side, trying to calm her down. They were also in tears because Liz and Avan are their best friends and it hurts them to know what really happened.

"Oh my gosh Liz. I'm so sorry!" Vic said guiltily. She is hugging her, together with Ari.

"No no. It was all in the past. And just like what I said, I think I deserve this. I need to face the consequences." Liz answered her. She's trying her best to stop herself from crying.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! You've been a great friend and you know that you can't force yourself to enter into a relationship if you know that you're still not ready. I love Avan but if he really loves you, he should've waited for you." Ari said to her.

"Yea, she's right. And maybe, now that they broke up, you and Avan can have your happy ending again." Vic said.

"I don't know! I'm still scared. I'm scared that I'll be hurt again, worse, I'm scared that I'll hurt him again." Liz said sadly.

"Aww honey! If you really love him, you need to be brave and face your fears for him. What are you gonna do now? You know that you can't avoid him all the time." Vic said.

"I know! I don't know what to do, really!" Liz said.

"Just go with the flow, girl! Don't stress yourself too much. You'll miss all the fun!" Ari said.

"Right! Thanks girls! I really appreciate this." Liz said, hugging them.

"Don't mention it. You know that we're always here for you no matter what happens right?" Ari said.

"We love both of you and we just want you to be happy" Vic said.

"Okay! Enough of this! We need something that'll cheer up our night. Hmm. Time for a chick flick girls?" Ari said while looking at the dvds beside her tv.

"Oyea! What do we have there?" Vic said excitedly!

"A lot! We have the notebook, mean girls, a walk to remember, the vow, etc!"Ari answered.

"Girl you have white chick? Hahaha. That movie's epic!" Liz said laughing.

"I haven't watched that! I'm a loser right?" Vic answered.

"Me too!" Ari said.

"WHAT? What are guys watching? Woah! We must watch that now! I pity you two!"Liz said dramatically.

"Ok ok! White chick here we go!" Ari said while inserting the dvd to the dvd player.

They are all lying on Ari's bed while watching the movie. They all enjoyed it. After that, they decided to call it a night.

The next day..

It is 7 o'clock in the morning and Liz woke up from the sound of her phone. She received a text regarding their schedule for the world tour. They will be having a meeting the day after tomorrow.

"Good morning! Text from your manager about the sched?" Vic asked as she enters the room. Liz is the only one left asleep in the room when she woke up.

"Morning. Yeah. We'll be busy for months. I need to pamper myself before it starts. Where's Ari?" Liz said sleepily.

"Well, she's at the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. Follow us there?" Vic said.

"K, I'll just fix myself." Liz said.

After they had breakfast, Vic told them that she needs to go home because she needs to do something and that they'll just see each other at the meeting.

After two days, Liz arrived early at the conference hall for the meeting. She's the first to come because she's two hours early. Ari was having a family lunch and she's got nothing to do so she decided to just get to the meeting early. She's listening to her ipod while waiting for the others. Suddenly, Thousand Years by Christina Perri is playing. She remembers the time where they first met..

Flashback..

It was the first table read. They were introduced by Dan.

"Your boyfriend's really hot!" Ari whispered to Liz.

"What boyfriend?" Liz whispered back.

"Avan. He's your beck right? You are one lucky girl. He seems nice." Ari whispered again to Liz.

"Let's see." Liz answered while winking to her.

After the table read, she saw him approaching her.

"Hey Liz!" Avan said to her.

"Hey there." She replied.

"Nice job back there." Avan said, complimenting her.

"Yea I know." Liz said smiling.

"Hahaha. Very humble gills, very humble." Avan said laughing.

"What did you just call me?" Liz said shocked.

"Gills. Your full name's Elizabeth Gillies right? Gillies. Gills. Mcgills. Hmm, I like that! Liz Mcgills! Hahaha!" Avan said laughing. He can't help himself especially when he saw how big her eyes are after he said those things.

"Watch it Jogia! And what kind of name is that? Jogia?" Liz fought back.

"Only the most awesome people!" Avan said winking at her.

"Right right! It figures!" Liz said while checking him out.

"There you are we've been looking for you two!" Ari said.

"Hmm. It seems that the couple is making their assignments huh? Practicing your roles as lovebirds?" Vic teased them. The gang roared, teasing them.

"Oyeah we are!" Liz said while smiling at Avan.

"Cmon let's go eat something! Everyone's invited my treat!" Vic said.

"Wuhooooo" They shouted.

Liz thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone's voice. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who the owner of that voice is.

"You're early." Avan said.

"Yea. I'm excited I guess. You?" Liz said.

"Same here. It feels so good to be back here. You know? This is our second home for three years." Avan said.

"Hmm. Someone's getting sentimental." Liz teased him.

"You know me." Avan said. They both laughed. After a while, it was awkward.

"Liz." Avan said.

"Yep?" Liz answered.

"Are you mad at me?" Avan said.

"What? Why would you think of that? Liz asked. She is shocking but she knows what he is talking about.

"Oh I know that ever since Zoey and I became a couple, you were always avoiding me." Avan said.

"I'm not at you." She said.

"Then why is that you keep on avoiding me? Till now, I can feel that you are so distant to me." He said.

"I just know where my place is. When you and Zoey got together, I know I need to keep my distance to you. She's my friend too and we had something from the past. I don't wanna hurt her. I want you and her to be happy." She said.

"So now that I'm single again, can we go back to how we used to be?" He asked her. He is looking deeply in her beautiful blue-green eyes. He's still mesmerized by it after all these years.

"Maybe? Let's just go with the flow." She said, smiling.

He smiled as he puts his hand on hers.

"You're both early! Very good!" Dan said to them as opened the door of the conference hall.

Liz and Avan were startled by their boss. He quickly puts his hand away from hers.

"I saw Vic and Matt at the parking lot. They're on their way here." Dan said.

"Hey!" Vic said.

"There they are." Dan said.

After a while, everyone is now at the hall.

"We're going to discuss now the songs that you'll be performing on each tour. Of course, most of the songs from the three albums will be performed. I was also thinking of including some popular songs, if you guys are ok with it. All of you are having a solo, duets from Vic and Leon, Vic and Ari, Vic and Liz, Matt and Ari and Avan and Liz. There will also be group performance by the girls, and by the boys. What do you think?" Dan asked them.

* * *

_I'm asking you guys to suggest some songs that will fit to Liz and Avan, and also to Matt and Cat. I will use them for the upcoming chapters. Pleaase? I will give credits._

_Reviews please? Thanks! :) _


End file.
